(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wiring using chromium nitride, methods of fabrication therefor, liquid crystal display panels using the same wiring and methods of fabrication therefor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Aluminum or chromium is used for wiring of liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, i.e. gate lines or data lines. Chromium is widely used for data lines because of the better ohmic contact with amorphous silicon and indium tin oxide than aluminum though it has relatively high resistance.
An example of the conventional LCD panel and the manufacturing method is described in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/754644.
Aluminum or aluminum alloy is used to make gate lines, but aluminum or its alloy reacts with the ITO (indium tin oxide) layer. So, gate lines are made of a double layer of aluminum and chromium instead of a single layer of aluminum, and the upper layer of aluminum is removed in the gate pad region. But, the additional step of removing the layer of aluminum complicates the process. Moreover, the surface of the chromium layer is contaminated when dry etching, and the surface of the chromium tends to impair the steps of forming the passivation layer and forming the contact holes.